ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage: Endgame Equipment Comparison
Category:Guides Under construction. Introduction Blue Mage endgame gear is a sometimes treacherous subject; I've seen many Blue Mages meleeing, casting spells, and weapon skilling all in the same equipment, as well as BLUs with all MP equipment. This guide exists to provide those who wish to excel in merit parties or on endgame activities. I will go through each slot, laying out the differences in the available equipment in hopes that individuals can pick and choose which works for them and what doesn't. Stats important to a BLU mage are as follows: *Accuracy *STR *DEX *Other modifiers like CHR, VIT, and DEF, depending on the spell. As such, you should have (at minimum) two sets of gear, one for meleeing/casting multi-hit spells and one for weapon skilling/casting one-hit spells. The former focuses on accuracy first and STR/DEX second, and the latter focuses on STR/DEX while not sacrificing too much accuracy. Weapon DPS: 11.73 (10.13 over 100% TP) — 6.0 TP/hit The Perdu Hanger, acquired with 40,000 Imperial Standing as Chief Sergeant or higher, is arguably the best weapon that a Blue Mage can equip. Its latent (<100% TP) damage and hidden Attack +15 and Accuracy +5 make this an all-around great sword. DPS: 9.15 — 6.3 TP/hit Ifrit's Blade is an excellent off-hand choice. Although it has a lower DPS, STR+3 and Attack+10 are great for most all of your physical spells with STR as a modifier. Plus, it's free. DPS: 10.42 — 6.3 TP/hit Both of these BLU-only Demon Slayer and Dragon Slayer kilij sport nice DPS and useful stats for some spells, notably Hysteric Barrage and Cannonball. And they look super-cool. However, they are relatively expensive, so I would suggest only using them until you can get a Perdu Hanger or if you desperately need one of the Slayer effects. I personally use a Demon Slayer for killing imps, for example. DPS: 9.38 — 7.6 TP/hit A pipe dream for most BLU, Shiva's Shotel looks amazing and has an excellent accuracy bonus, but has a lower DPS than Perdu Hanger or a Slayer kilij. DPS: 9.35 (Broken) — 6.2 TP/hit The Dissector drops from KSNM30s and requires 500 Weapon Skill Points in order to activate the latent damage. Not a bad choice, but it requires a lot of work to make it compete with other options. Shield As a type one shield, Genbu's Shield blocks many attacks, and with the evasion and physical damage taken modifiers, this is a great shield if you happen to take hate. Head Homam Zucchetto has everything a Blue Mage needs in a meleeing build: Haste and Accuracy, with a nice HP/MP boost thrown in the mix. Walahra Turban has Haste, HP, and MP. Need I say more? Great head piece for meleeing until you can get Homam. Voyager Sallet is a great macro-in piece for STR/DEX-modded weapon skills and spells. Kind of a low drop-rate from a level-capped area requiring some skill, but definitely worth it. Optical Hat is useful for high-evasion monsters or on such things as Colibri where you can't safely use food. If you're missing a lot, you may want to macro this in for multi-hit spells. Body Just... wow. Morrigan's Robe has Refresh, STR, accuracy, and attack, making it excellent for meleeing or even casting. But it's also a heavy time and gil investment! Among the best meleeing armor, Assault Jerkin is weighted more towards attack than accuracy. If you find yourself hitting ~95%, try this armor on for size to increase your overall DPS. Also a very good melee choice, Scorpion Harness provides accuracy and evasion, making it a staple for many levels of a BLU's career. However, if your accuracy is above 90%, you may want to consider increasing your attack with an Assault Jerkin instead of stacking needless accuracy. Magus Jubbah is a timeless Artifact Armor piece with all-around excellent stats for casting STR/DEX modded spells especially. However, it provides very little in terms of meleeing, so this is purely a macro piece. Akin to the Scorpion Harness, Homam Corazza provides accuracy and other stats, but does not increase damage. Replace your harness with this if you get the chance, but it's fairly low priority. Errant Houppelande is only good for the rare times you're resting MP or casting Magic Fruit or another INT/MND/CHR-modded spell, such as Mind Blast or Eyes On Me. Nashira Manteel is not remarkable, but it does have a slight haste and magic accuracy bonus. Hands Legs Feet Earrings Rings Back Waist Ammo & Ranged